


Get out of my head

by White_Ferret



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Mentions of Spellbinder, Other, Tags to be added, Voices in head, mentions of mind control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Chase is suffering after effects of being under Spellbinder's control. The others don't know. They start noticing things. When someone catches Chase's eyes glowing amber for a second and alert the team, will they be able to help him in time? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Koda & Chase Randall
Kudos: 7





	Get out of my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koda hears something he shouldn't have

Koda was about to leave the bathroom when he heard someone run in, close the door, and lock it. He tensed up and prepared to fight. It was late and he was supposed to be the only person in the building. He heard a growl and his instincts screamed at him to run away. It was a warning growl. Then he heard someone speak. Someone he cared about. Chase. Koda reached for the lock on the stall, wanting to protect Chase from whatever made that growl.

"What the hell do you want?"

When there was no other sound, Koda realized with horror that Chase was the one to make that sound. He knew he had to tell the others about it but he had to wait until Chase left to do that. 

"I'm not letting you anywhere near them mate!"

Chase sounded so angry. It was something Koda had never heard before. Chase was very relaxed and sometimes he would get a bit mad or frustrated but never angry. Koda had never heard Chase  _ growl  _ before. It was terrifying. "Just leave me alone. I won't do it."

The conversation didn't make sense at all and Koda couldn't hear anyone responding. Maybe Chase could be talking to someone over the phone? It made sense. He heard Chase let out another growl before he unlocked the door and left. Never noticing Koda hiding in a stall.

* * *

The next morning, the cafe was closed so the others went to meet at the base. Koda noticed everyone was there but Chase so he took the opportunity.

"Something wrong with Chase"

Everyone looked at him confused. "Heard talking with someone. Saying no to something. Growled. It was scary"

Everyone noticed that Koda flinched when he said 'growled'. Koda wasn't scared easily so for him to flinch, it must have been  _ absolutely horrifying.  _ Before they could say anything, Chase walked in. But no one could help but notice how tense he was and how forced his smile looked. They swore to keep an eye on him. He was their teammate but more importantly, he was their friend. And they would help him. But there was a voice in the back of their heads whispering about how it might not be Chase but a monster in disguise.


End file.
